Vim Tips Wiki:New tips/201107
New tips July 2011 Previous • Next This page is an archive listing tips created in July 2011. Please do not edit this page because discussion has finished. If you have any comments, edit the appropriate tip page. Build Vim in Windows with Visual Studio *'Keep' as even though it's my tip I think it's clearly useful and ready. JohnBeckett 11:06, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Edit a previously recorded macro *'Merged' to tip 398: Macros#Editing a macro. JohnBeckett 11:50, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Quickly edit and apply vimrc settings to all windows *'Deleted' as below. JohnBeckett 04:31, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Opinions welcome. I guess we will just keep this and hope the fairies add some text that gives a clear example of what problem is being solved? JohnBeckett 11:06, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Tentative keep. I like the concept, which is to set global/local options globally on each window when you make a change to the global value, then following it up with restoring the options for those few windows which set it globally. Perhaps the technique could be adapted to also work with local options set via modeline. I don't like the idea of putting such an infrequently used thing into a mapping. I also don't like the idea of fully sourcing the .vimrc on every window for one-line changes. We should discuss the general technique first, showing how to set the options which changed, as shown in one of my responses. We probably need to do more than just detecting the filetype. We should use doautocmd to run BufRead, Filetype, etc. which may have set buffer-local options or set up autocmds or mappings or whatever. --Fritzophrenic 16:54, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Delete I've changed my mind. When I wrote the above my thinking was along the lines of "must get the tips fixed, and it's easier to keep stuff and worry about it later". However, I am tired of arrogant tips that do something that any reasonable person would think was weird, and give no clue as to what it's all about. If I took a few minutes to think about it (rather than getting steamed up), I might be able to work it out, but when I asked a reasonable question in the Comments section, the only response I got was a line of garbage. Again, if I took the time to work out what the author meant (and if I weren't so stupid), I would probably understand the author's point. However, it's likely we won't see the author again and I will have to clean the tip or accept it as is. Or, I could just delete it if I think it is too mysterious. I'm hoping someone can provide an actual command that might be in vimrc, along with a brief explanation for why that command would be useful in vimrc and why you might want to source vimrc in each window of each tab. I also don't like tips which assert (with no version of Vim specified) that ":bufdo bugs a lot when combined with :source" (was that reported at vim_dev?). I am just ranting, but there is a valid point as well: a tip (particularly a new tip) should not give readers the impression that something is a desirable practice, unless it really is. I can see that if one were to completely reconfigure Vim (like change the rules for how file types are detected), then it might be convenient to source vimrc into every window, but really how likely is that? Does it warrant a tip? JohnBeckett 09:38, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :OK, you've convinced me. The tip is misguided as it stands; the best method is just to restart Vim, the next best would be to use a simple bufdo or windo command to set a single option which you changed. Maybe we could clean it up but I doubt the effort would be worth it. --Fritzophrenic 15:32, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::The author saw my comment on the tip and noted that they no longer use that technique and that deletion was fine. Done. JohnBeckett 04:31, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Category:VimTipProposed